


Anser anser

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is Being Dumbass (Good Omens), Crowley is Whipped (Good Omens), M/M, Octoberabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Aziraphale is not permitted to enter Crowley's flat.#Octoberabble: Day 1 - Ring





	Anser anser

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anser anser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841668) by [randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13). 

> **Disclaimer & Note:**
> 
>   * Good Omens is a novel by Terry Pratchett and Neil Gailman, adapted into a TV series by the BBC and Amazon Prime and directed by Douglas MacKinnon.
> 
>   * The author does not take any material profit by writing this fanfiction.

"Why do you want to come in?"

Aziraphale was so taken aback by Crowley's opening line that he could not say anything. The demon was leaning against the door, blocking the entrance to his flat. Nobody would know what Crowley had just done before he opened the door. He was only wearing one layer of clothes and his red hair looked very messy. No shoes in sight, he was barefoot.

"Crowley, I always come here every weekend," Aziraphale finally answered, no longer amused by Crowley's strange behaviour. "You said it yourself, if we spend too much time in my bookshop, you would go crazy."

Crowley chuckled awkwardly. "Well, you're right—"

"I bring desserts for us to enjoy together," Aziraphale held up the paper bag he was carrying for Crowley to see. "Now, may I come in?"

In less than a second, Crowley panicked again. "You can't, angel, my flat is—uhm, you know, being renovated!"

Aziraphale frowned. "Why is your flat being renovated? Are you blowing things up again?"

"_It only happened once!_" Crowley looked offended, pursed his lips. "I didn't blow up anything, it was just—_leaked_! Yes, you know there's a leak in the living room, you know, and I feel really unsafe—"

"This isn't even a rainy season, Crowley." Aziraphale raised his eyebrows.

Crowley blushed. "Leakage isn't just about raining, angel, it's about—"

At that moment, there was a noise coming from inside the house.

Aziraphale craned his head, trying to steal a look. "What is that sound?"

"IT IS NOTHING!" Crowley answered too quickly, his body seemed to stretch so that there were no gaps that could make Aziraphale look into his flat. "That ... that's just _the television_! You know, I was watching telly when I realized my house was leaking! Yes, I see—"

_Honk! Honk!_

"That sounds very familiar—"

"JAMES BOND!" Crowley cut him off again. "I was watching James Bond. That must be one of those scenes where James Bond had to warn pedestrians to stay away from the road, you know, I love that scene. I mean, _hate_ it! I hate that scene. Why would a secret agent obey traffic rules—"

"Crowley, my dear?"

"Yes, angel?"

"You're not good at lying." Aziraphale took a deep breath. "Now, move aside, I want to see what kind of mess you have made in there."

"_Angel_—"

Sometimes, Crowley forgets that Aziraphale was once the guardian angel of the Garden of Eden and it was not any arbitrary job given by God. Aziraphale is a heavenly being that is very, very physically strong. With a single push, Crowley was squeezed on the wall. The demon was so fascinated (and slightly turned on) by the display of strength that he forgot he should have held the angel off from barging in.

"Aziraphale—"

But, it was too late. Aziraphale had passed the corridor and now stopped right in the living room.

"I can explain—" Crowley began.

Aziraphale turned towards him with a radiant smile. "You brought home a goose!"

Crowley had to consciously refrain himself from kissing the angel who looked so dangerously adorable. Holy water is not Crowley's weakness. Crowley's weakness is Aziraphale's happy face. "Uh, yeah, I think, um—"

"He looks very miserable," Aziraphale observed, now kneeling and stroking the gray feathered goose that had been simultaneously honking and glaring at Crowley. "Did you feed him wrong? Somehow, he keeps saying '_h__e shouldn't give it to me_', '_it didn't taste good_', and—"

Aziraphale stopped talking when the goose began to honk again. This time, the noisy chatter was not aimed at Crowley, but at Aziraphale. The angel's gaze met with the goose's so intensely that Crowley could not stop himself from interrupting.

"I didn't feed him anything yet," Crowley argued, apparently could not stop, once he opened his mouth. "Who knows what things he might have found before I took him home. I just liked the way he pissed people off at the park, and I thought maybe I could teach him to help me do my satanic duties. You know, I just got an idea to make people more— "

"Crowley?"

"Yes?"

"Shut your mouth, this goose is trying to say something to me."

"_No, angel_!" Crowley quickly moved to grab the bird's neck, but he failed. The goose had smelled the threats from the demon. His feathered buttock was now like poking up from under the television cabinet. "You know, to think about it, now I don't think taking care of goose is a good idea. He messed up too bad. Maybe he's actually another demon. How dare they operate in my area!"

_Honk! Honk! Honk!_

"Goddamn it, I know that's the only explanation! He just confessed!"

"Crowley, my dear, can you come here?"

Crowley turned to Aziraphale, but he could not read the expression drawn on the angel's face. Of all sudden, he was scared. All kinds of bad thoughts crept back on him again. Slowly, Crowley approached Aziraphale.

"You don't have to do it."

Crowley's heart sank. This no longer sounded like a conversation about the goose.

"Aziraphale—"

"But you did it," Aziraphale added, smiling to himself. "or _almost_ did it."

"I—"

"Thank you, Jack." Aziraphale smiled at the goose who had somehow been perched on an angel statue near Crowley's television. The bird looked very smug, Crowley swore the goose nodded when Aziraphale said his name.

"I do not—"

Aziraphale pulled Crowley's hand. Then he took off the ring that had been perched on his pinky. When, he put the ring on Crowley's middle finger, Crowley swore it automatically adjusted itself. The ring fit him perfectly.

Crowley felt his cheeks heating up. _There's no way Aziraphale did what Crowley thought he was doing, right?_

"This might not be the most ideal moment," said Aziraphale, admiring his ring which was now circling Crowley's finger. "But, the most ideal moment, never to be waited for. The most ideal moment is created."

He snapped his fingers and a very familiar ring fell into Crowley's palm. The ring that he ordered specifically from a jewelry store with the clearest instructions, to make it special, to make it different from any other rings. The ring that had been languishing in his pocket for months because Crowley always panicked every time he wanted to take it out. The ring he was spinning around while daydreaming in St. James Park when he practised his little speech. The same ring that had been seized by a goddamn goose (apparently had a name, Jack) and the said goose proceed to swallow it until Crowley had no choice but to kidnap and bring the animal home to get his ring back.

_Honk! Honk!_

"Jack said, you're not romantic, but that is the most heart-touching thing someone has ever done for me," Aziraphale said softly. He held out his fingers and suddenly Crowley realized that maybe what Aziraphale needed was not flowery words or sophisticated proposal plans.

Crowley stared at the angel who had been his friend for six thousand years, the angel who would be his life companion for much longer.

"Aziraphale, angel, will you marry me?"

Aziraphale smiled and nodded. Crowley's ring curled around the angel's finger. Like the one on Crowley's, this ring also fitted Aziraphale perfectly.

_Honk! Honk! Honk!_

When Crowley turned to the goose, he couldn't help but grinned.

"Fine, Jack, I'll teach you to rule the world later, but now, _shush_, I want to spend time with my fiancé."

_Honk! Honk! Honk!_

**fin**.

**Author's Note:**

> > Jack is a reference to Jacksepticeye. He played untitled goose game and it irritated me a lot because his goose channeling is so annoyingly good. <strike>Blergh, I can never hear HJÖNK the same way.</strike>
>> 
>> [Anser anser](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greylag_goose) is a real species, called Greylag Goose. Its Wikipedia profile uses its photo in St. James Park, so I figure why not. Plus, it kinda feels like a hilarious coincidence when I read about its behavior.
>> 
>> ETA: There's [a cute crossover art here](https://twitter.com/theladymania/status/1178907271205507072?s=19). The Goose Omens! As usual, we're not affiliated with each other, but I love the art so I have to share it for y'all to see!
> 
> Atsui, you know damn well that this is your fault. But this is not the payback I promise 👀


End file.
